Song and a Little Penalty
Hi I am Akc 2001, I hope you like,this story called Song and a little penalty, this story is how I write some, well I hope they really like! Not delete or edit (without my permission please) Summary -Try, that puppies were going to have a day off, but Ryder notice, which lacked Chase, Rocky and Rubble. As will be the reaction of others to see that they are doing this, three. Characters - Chase -Rocky -Rubble -Skye -Zuma -Marshall -Ryder -Other. Part One. A day on the lookout Zuma, Marshall and Skye were excited because they were going to take a day off. Skye Pov I felt much emotion on My face, "Guys, guys are not excited about the day off," told doing a backflip. Marshall was equally excited, deal to make a jump backwards and fell on Zuma Marshall Pov Try to jump back, but accidentally I fell on Zuma "Sorry Zuma" told avergonzado..Zuma also face red with shame,told "you mention This someone you are puppy forgotten" I shook my head and when I turn, ryder and skye,laughing.. But Ryder realized, what missing 3 puppies Ryder Pov I noticed missing three puppies ,were missing Chase, Rocky and Rubble. "Zuma and skye, fence to look for Chase, Rocky and Rubble" I said...Skye said "ok Ryder" And ran to the lookout (Change Chase logo) Chase, Rubble and Rocky were sitting near the elevator and do not know what to do, Rocky suggested singing "If You're a Guy" ,Chase responds and tells, let's start Rocky: If you're a guy You can spend all your timeIn a coat and a tie Singing lyrics that... Rocky: Sound very good with the other lyrics. Oh, what can I say, musical theater was never my strong suit. Rocky: If you're a guy You don't need any girls Come on and lets try To do some manly dance twirls Chase You can burp without fear Rubble You can scratch it when it itches Chase You can wiggle your rear Rocky In your stylish new trousers Chase: What? Rocky: I tried to tell you! And Rubble Who needs (Rocky): Who needs (Who needs) (Rocky): Those girls (Those girls) Part Two Skye Pov When we arrived, we saw Chase, Rocky and Rubble dancing. Zuma and I were in shock, call Ryder and marshall, they quickly came to the Lookout Ryder Pov When Marshall and I arrived we saw skye pointing, inside, I saw Rocky, Chase and Rubble dancing and we all stood in shock, I do Marshall and says "penalty percent person" answered, "You have a good point." marshall said and chase,when it turned ,and us saw and are arrested, he noticed, his face was the red of shame Chase Pov When he looked,I saw the rest, I was embarrassed I fell down and point where they were. Rocky and Rubble were left in shock and turned as truck of marshall red but a little redder . Skye comes up to me and says "they were doing" embarrassed I replied "we were just bored and we were we getting a bit entertaining." Ryder approached me and whispered "never do that again ok" and you answer: "Ok Sir" Zuma Pov I broke the silence and said, "Skye can do me a favor" Skye doing a backflip "If you want", "You can bring me my robe, is on my truck" she said "okay Zuma" .Rocky comes up to me and says "and because you sent it" I answered "I have to tell you something without Skye" Rocky Pov Zuma had to tell us something and not know it was. Ryder walked up to him and asked, "what we mean," Zuma sigh "I'll tell " voice come down "like Skye" I approach and say "your can" shook his head and said "I LIKE SKYE "We all were shocked except Ryder. Caressing zuma Ryder said "I already knew, and Chase really like it Skye also" When I lift my eyes I see of Chase furious with Zuma ,I approached and I told: "What will you do?" not answered 'Part Theere ' Yet Rocky Pov after I told him I ,not responded , he approached Zuma and said "May I speak with you," Zuma confused, responded . "Yeah Dude",Chase ,was acting very strange and I don't know so far do. I approached him and said. " Ryder These sure you leave them alone," he answered, "I do not think so, but better dejemonos alone for a while" I him did case and me I went with the other puppies, except Zuma and Chase. Zuma Pov Chase wanted to talk to me in private, I got nervous and thought in my mind "you want." I you tell Chase "you want to talk with me," he told me "follow me", followed him to the top, blocking all entrances and stood in front of me and started to say "Because Skye likes of" I stand firm and you I answered "you know why". He stood close and said "because" I reply, "just leave me alone, if" grabbed me and threw me to the corner said "this must stop", everything went black after a while ........ Ryder Pov I began to worry about the two of them have already gone 1 hour and they have not arrived,Marshall stood and wonder "is not time of ,look for them " I answered him, "if we are to look for them" Skye Pov I was asleep, I woke and I saw Rocky telling "let's for them," he told, "Come on", we went to the lookout, but after a while I began to see a shadow,equal Rocky. we are scared and we ran Zuma Pov When I woke up, I had tied chase, Chase came up to me and said "the Chao" I locked himself in a room and ,"do not know what would do" Ryder Pov Skye and Rocky had realized that someone,this in the back, suddenly heard screams but help .Skye and I, knew who was, was...... Part Four Yet Ryder Pov Was Katie,was asking for help because it always screws up my ex friend luis. I came to the back and tell luis "how many times I tell you not to come near to the lookout, or do not bother my friends," he replied "I don't care how many times you tell me what I like it," Katie says "last time not me like, me like someone more". Katie Pov After what I said, luis gave a blow to Ryder, and began fighting, luis shot Ryder into a corner and remained unconscious. Marshall ran away to seek their healthcare team and started the review. Rocky and Rubble were furious and began to say to him "You're an idiot, you're just jealous " Luis says, "are puppies idiots what they will do" Rocky replies "we are Paw Patrol we do this. Skye now" Rocky Pov Shout, Skye tie a bucket of water, ran out and said "I avenge" Skye landed and went running to Ryder. I asked Marshall "when awake" Marshall replies "within 5 min, it's nothing serious" Katie was in a corner and was in tears . yo I approached and asked "what up" she sits and says "all it's my fault. "I replied "don't you cry,nothing happened,he's fine He awakens in a little while ". she answered me "thank Rocky" and gives me a hug, I had a question, I was confused and say "I'm curious who you like" Katie did not answer me, but. she says "me like.... Ryder" Ryder Pov I woke up and heard that Katie said she liked me. Rocky realized that I had woken up ,way to me and gave me a hug, he said "the truth escuchastes" I answer "yes" look to red katie but of shame. I stood and I sat and you said."hello",she Distressed says "Hello, escuchastes all true," you replied "yes,"said and follow saying, "but there is another secret, I like you too" Katie stood up and I did the same, she says "really" told "Yes.". suddenly began to rain, katie says "I better go" when he began to walk and, are slipped and the trapped, katie says "thank you". and something happened Katie Pov When I thanked him, I stood up and I said "maybe I'll look to chase and zuma, puppies come on" I said "Wait," I started to walk and I stumbled, I fell on it. we were face to face. and the kiss. when we parted turned red with embarrassment when we turn the 4 puppies were saying "Aww cute". Ryder comes to me and says "you want being my girlfriend," I replied "yes" and you kissed. Skye Pov Ryder have to keep looking to chase and zuma, Ryder says "true" Rocky says "Skye go to the top, for sure are there," I reply "okay".when we got to chase saw someone saying "Zuma, Zuma hate you" zuma says "leave me alone when,Skye he finds, hate you " Chase Pov When I see Skye was crying, and hugging Rocky and says "that do this," Chase answered "because I love you" she says "no I would like to a person like you bad" Rocky bark and calls Ryder "find Zuma and Chase "Ryder says"I am going ". Rocky Pov when I see chase had also kidnapped Marshall and Rubble. Skye's loose. (Real Life) Zuma was waking,to skye Zuma: Skye, Skye awakens. Skye Pov I woke up screaming "nooooo leave me alone" when I see Zuma trying to wake up and Katie hugging to Ryder. I say "what pass" Ryder says "just a bad dream tuvistes Skye", replied "thank goodness what...." Chase says "luckily what" ... Part Five Finally! Chase Pov "Skye I talk to you in private," I said, she said "Sure, and one question today is our day," I replied, "if and else thing knew Ryder and Katie are coming out," she says "seriously" answer "of course,I can tell you something "she says" yes " Skye Pov Chase tells me "I like you" I replied "seriously" he says, "Will you be my girlfriend," I said, making a happy jump backwards "Yes" and kissed him. Katie and Ryder suddenly we see, and Ryder nears chase ,and tells Chase Pov "Finally you said it, Truth" I replied "yes sir I am very happy" he responds, "I better go katie waiting for me" I replied "ok", Rocky and Marshall Pov "Boys, boys ,come on go to the beach today is our day," Marshall said, Zuma said "Come I will go ahead" zuma he went his hovercraft and he went. Rocky told"come on". Skye Pov then all went, I was with my wings and started singing "Underneath it all," Chase interrupted me and said "arrived". and play all day. ..... End! Thanks For Reading !!